Alice's Custom made Photo Album
by mizchelz
Summary: Sequel to The Wedding Pics. Everyone's responses to Alice's photo album from just before the wedding. Takes place during Bella and Edward's honeymoon.


A/N- Ello everyone! Hope you enjoy my sequel to my other fanfic The Wedding Pics! (I wrote it awhile back and it's separate from this) You probably should read the first one to understand this (and it isn't that long, so it wouldn't be that hard right?) But no matter which way you read this, I would be really happy if you'd R&R! (And sorry if it isn't that good/too OOC, I try...) xD Enjoy! ~

Disclaimer: Ok, now if I DID own Twilight, I wouldn't be here right now, right? ^_^'

Alice's Custom-made Photo Album

Alice finally decided to send hand out the photo albums she made with all of the photos she took of Edward and Bella for their wedding right after they left for their honeymoon. She did in fact lie to many people there about where they got the photos done, and who made the albums, but only because she didn't want a swarm of people coming at her asking her to make them an album for an occasion. The photo albums cost a lot of money to have custom ordered, but Alice thought it was definitely worth it. She giggled in amusement when she thought about the different expressions everyone would have to the different pictures.

Oh great, what did those bloodsuckers want now. Jacob weighted the thick package that felt like a book in his hand. He wondered if it was something to be cautious of since it came in a box filled with the packaging. It would have been typical for the leeches to spend so much of their money since they were the richest people around; maybe one of the richest families in the world... Jacob didn't want to over-think this and he finally decided to open it very carefully, just in case it was something dangerous. You never knew, even though they had a temporary truce he didn't want to become any closer to them than he had to.

After tearing open one corner of the packaging, he found a very expensive-looking album. He knew immediately what it was and threw it at his closet, causing there to be a dent on the door. Billy walked in looking ready to yell at his son about being more careful to contain his temper when he saw the expression on his face. He knew what his son had thrown at the door after looking down at the partially-opened package and decided it would be better to just leave his son alone.

Paul was happy when Renee declared they would look at Bella's wedding pictures. He hadn't seen her for awhile, and if it wasn't for all of the pictures Renee had lying around of her, he would have completely forgotten what she looked like. Renee had kept the whole photo album closed, and waited until Paul was with her to open it. Paul thought this was very considerate of her, and he couldn't wait to see the album.

Renee hastily tore open the packaging on the album, tired of all the waiting she'd done. She was proud enough of herself that she didn't rip it open on the plane. She was like a 5-year-old girl on Christmas morning who had to wait hours (or maybe even days) to open the biggest gift. When she finally got to the album (which was heavily-packaged), they stared at the cover in awe for a few seconds, taking in all of the intricate detail put into it. There was a whimsical, yet elegant feel to it. They finally opened up the front cover and turned to the first page to see a picture of Bella and Edward with their faces very close to eachother, with both of their eyes closed and smiles on their faces. It was as if both were lost in a good dream. The others they looked at were all really cute in Renee's opinion.

Around half way into the album, Paul suddenly asked, "How old was this Edward kid again?"

"Same age as Bella," Renee murmured, still captured by the fairytale-like feel of the current picture. Bella was mostly lying on the ground, with a greenish/brownish dress that had sleeves which almost fell off her shoulders but not quite. She was laying her head on Edward's knee, and he had one hand stroking her hair, and the other holding a book. It was a very natural-looking scene, and so far it was Renee's favorite.

"He's only seventeen?" Paul was taken by surprise by his wife's peculiar response. There was no way he looked seventeen in anyone's eyes…He had to be at least twenty, or maybe even into his twenties. Paul just brushed it off and continued to admire the very professional photography with his wife. At least she married someone who could take care of her well, she thought to himself after seeing the majority of the pictures.

As Renee approached the last pages in the album, she started to giggle seeing the two pictures: one where the happy couple was seemingly distracted kissing each other, and the last one with them seeming to be shocked to find that the photographer was still taking pictures. The very last page had the kids laughing and glaring; a good combination, she thought as she closed the cover with a smile of contempt. She was glad that her daughter had found such a kind person to marry, especially since they both cared for each other so much.

The rest of the Cullens had already seen the album in the making, but Alice wouldn't allow them to see all of the pictures until the album was finally completed. Alice eventually presented to the Cullens their very own copy, and stated that Edward and Bella would get one when they came back.

Carlisle was the one who was holding the album, with the rest of the "family" around him. Emmet was probably the most excited to see what kind of positions Alice had made them model. As Carlisle started turning the pages, Rosalie pouted, "No one ever did anything like this _for _my wedding."  
"But Rose, we did get pictures, but they were just more old-fashioned, and sepia." Rosalie grumbled something that would have been indecipherable to the human ear.

As the Cullens continued to look through the pictures, all were quiet, and Jasper was surprised at the different emotions floating around the room. There was jealousy, happiness, and amusement. He was glad that Edward had gotten to be much happier than he'd been in months, and he was glad that he even let him keep the silver Ducati.

Emmet whistled at a few pictures which must have been particularly embarrassing for Bella to have taken. She was blushing in nearly all of these, but you could tell in some that Alice had attempted to obscure some of the blush with makeup so that it was not as noticeable. Emmet's favorite was definitely the most embarrassing one, which Esme told him not to turn into a full-sized print for their new cottage. Emmet smacked his forehead, partly amazed that Esme would know his thoughts so well and partly exasperated that he would never go against Esme's command. "Since when did you turn into Edward," he murmured, greatly disappointed. Alice laughed and sang, "That one was one of my favorites for sure! You have no idea how hard it was to get both of them to finally agree to it! I even had to have both of them sign a contract beforehand, to which they both very grudgingly agreed to. I have a feeling Edward knew what was coming though, even though I hid my thoughts so well." Jasper chuckled wondering if they were even more in love than Rose and Emmet.

Mike, Angela, Eric, and everyone else come here I got the album! The friends came out from the kitchen where they were preparing some popcorn, in preparation for finally getting to look through Bella and Edward's wedding album. "It looks so professional," Mike commented, disappointed that Bella didn't choose him over that perfect non-human. There was no way someone that absolutely perfect could exist, was there?

Everyone was at Jessica's house. All of Bella's friends, even the people who only knew her a bit were there to see the album. Some of them had their own copies since they'd attended the wedding as well, but all of them wanted to look at it together for the first time to see each other's reactions.

Angela was very happy for Bella. She could tell just by looking at the couple that they loved each other so much. It was sort of strange how they'd gotten married so early, but that was something that everyone grew on accepting after awhile. Since the two of them looked so much more mature and older than they really were, this helped the acceptance grow on people. Angela's favorite picture was a simple one towards the beginning, where Bella was leaning forward on the branch of a tree, and Edward was looking up at her and supporting most of her weight by holding her hands with his own. It's good that he did this, Angela thought to herself, since Bella was such a klutz for all of the time she'd known her. Angela was very happy for the couple.

Charlie stared at the album for a long time, lost in memories of Bella as a child. He even started to tear up, but he quickly wiped away his own tears and told himself that he had already grown on accepting their marriage after Renee agreed to it. Things had been different now that Bella was gone. He hadn't eaten a decent meal that wasn't all the way burnt in weeks, and he remembered after the first week that the clothes wouldn't wash their selves. He wondered why he was so out of it. He had gotten along just fine before Bella had been there to take care of him. Even then, he was supposed to be the one watching her, and not the other way around.

He sighed and decided to stop drowning himself in the past, and to just accept the present. After looking at the album, then looking through it again for a second time, I realized for the second time how much the two of them loved each other (the first time was at their wedding). I had always thought their love for each other was just mere puppy love, that would go away with time, but looking at these pictures made me realize just how much the two cared for the other. It was nothing like my and Renee's relationship, which didn't last that long at all. I was still slightly doubtful of that Edward kid, but I was going to let him have his chance. Looking through the pictures for a third time, besides realizing how professional all of the photos looked, I also blushed at the more embarrassing ones. I can't believe that kid putting his hands on my daughter like that! Who did he think he was? I was definitely going to let him have a piece of my mind when they got back from their..honeymoon… Oh wait. He's married to her now. That means that kid is allowed to do these kinds of things…. He blushed even more and put the album on the coffee table. After that he turned on the current baseball game and tried to forget all that he saw.

-end-

A/N: Heeey! So did you love it, hate it? Tell me know matter what and please click the tempting button below! (you know you want to! xD) Sorry if it wasn't fluffy enough btw; I wanted to leave some things up to your imagination.. ;) Hope you don't mind… SO REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE! ty


End file.
